110814aceniamerrow
gracefulThaumaturge GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 15:51 -- 03:51 GT: Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:51 GT: ♥ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:53 AA: Hey Pumpkin. This is a pleasant surprise. What's up? 03:58 GT: Thank you for chocolates! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:58 GT: How did you get them here? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:58 AA: Chocolates? 03:59 GT: Yeah! You know. The really fancy ones. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:59 GT: I think they're too pretty to eat, so I haven't yet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:59 AA: I didn't get you any chocolates. 04:00 AA: I haven't been near a Civilization that didn't consider us villains in weeks, save the few moments I was in front of the Prospitian Queen. 04:00 AA: So I wouldn't have had a chance to buy any. 04:01 AA: Did someone get you chocolates and say they were from me? 04:08 GT: Ah... I ... kind figured. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:08 GT: kinda* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 GT: No. I woke up and there was a present next to me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 AA: Wrapped and everything? 04:09 GT: I think... maybe my primer wasn't strict enough, if someone else is trying. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:10 AA: ...oh our. 04:10 AA: That is deeply concerning. 04:10 GT: Wrapped. Had some photos of a garden and 12 pumpkin seed packets next to another one... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:10 AA: I've started growing those pumpkin seeds, but I haven't found a single pumpkin aside from those yet. 04:11 AA: Wow. Yeah, if that's the case then there's no doubt that's what whoever is doing it is getting at. 04:11 AA: Shit. 04:12 AA: So we can assume whoever is doing this already has their garden and either already has all twelve pumpkins or is on the way to it. 04:12 AA: I assume they wouldn't be trying this if they weren't eligible because of the Prince of Time stuff. 04:13 AA: If you could give me those seed packets, I could attempt to grow all twelve, but if they're already starting the gift-giving they must be nearly done. 04:15 GT: No, it was just a photo of the packets... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:15 AA: Dammit. 04:15 GT: Should I rewrite it? Do you think it would help? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:15 GT: Should I make a simple one for you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:16 GT: I was hoping it would help you grow, not turn into this... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:16 AA: ...I hate to disappoint you on the front of filling the Primer you made for me. But I don't know if I can finish that one before this person, at the rate it's happening. 04:16 GT: I will write another one. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:16 GT: And I will send it to you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:16 GT: Before those fifteen days are up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:17 AA: What if you made a simple one for me that I could OFFICIALLY fill immediately. But if you would like, we can refuse to act as "Partners" or whatever until I've fulfilled your original Primer. 04:17 GT: Let me ask Scarlet if this will work. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:18 AA: All right. 04:18 GT: I'm so frustrated! I thought making a primer would make this easier! And it would be easier to be exclusive! That not having one means there aren't requirements, so anyone qualified. So having the primer is certainly good... But... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:18 AA: Maybe be even more specific about describing me with this new one, just in case, too. I have no idea how clever this new suitor is or how quick he'll act. I don't even know how he would've gotten your primer in the first place. 04:19 GT: I don't remember giving it to anyone else... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:19 GT: I think I asked some people for input, but they are trolls and people I know, so they obviously aren't going to be an emperor or a prince of time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:20 AA: Right. 04:20 AA: But if they're giving you gifts and showing you photos like that, whoever it is knows what they're doing. 04:20 AA: They've definitely read your primer, somehow. 04:20 GT: I mean... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:20 GT: Would someone be able to get it while I'm sleeping? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:21 GT: Since I put it in the YLIP, was it public? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:21 AA: I don't know. 04:21 GT: ; _ ; Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:21 AA: I guess Scarlet would be the one to ask. 04:21 AA: It's okay. We have at least a week or two, right? If we act fast we might be able to beat him to the punch. 04:22 AA: Make sure you show me your new one as soon as it's official, and ask Scarlet what we have to do to make me filling it official though. 04:22 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:22 GT: I'll get in touch with you tomorrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:22 AA: And I'm sorry I haven't been able to finish your original primer faster. 04:22 GT: ♥ I have many people to troll tonight. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:23 GT: It's okay! I... really wanted some time... and... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:23 AA: I so wanted to become what you wanted me to be. 04:23 GT: I don't know. I know we said sorry for the things that happened on prospit, but I'm still really... confused? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:23 AA: And I still intend to, even after I fill the official primer. 04:23 GT: I'll get it taken care of! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:23 AA: Oh....you are? 04:23 AA: Are you no longer sure you want to be with me? 04:26 AA: I would hate to think you are being forced into a partnership with me solely because you're unsure how you feel about this new mystery suitor. -- gracefulThaumaturge GT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- gracefulThaumaturge GT changed their mood to PROTECTIVE -- -- gracefulThaumaturge GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 16:36 -- 04:36 GT: (( ahhh the last thing i have is.... 05:23 GT: I'll get it taken care of! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ )) 04:36 AA: (( Okay, hang on then: )) 04:36 AA: Oh....you are? 04:36 AA: Are you no longer sure you want to be with me? 04:37 AA: I would hate to think you are being forced into a partnership with me solely because you're unsure how you feel about this new mystery suitor. 04:37 GT: Wh-... That's not what I meant! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:38 AA: I had hoped not. But I don't know. I behaved awfully that night. I would understand if you were still upset. 04:38 GT: I mean... I can't not suspect that its something that bothers you under the surface and you're just putting on a happy facade to appease me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:39 GT: At least not after that, no matter what caused it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:39 AA: It does bother me. I admit that. But it's not you I'm angry at. 04:39 AA: The situation is frustrating. But I can deal with it. 04:39 AA: If it makes you happy. 04:40 GT: Blackrom doesn't make anyone happy, per se... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:40 AA: Well fulfilled then. 04:44 GT: :< Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:46 GT: I wish there were guidebooks on this. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:46 AA: It would certainly make things easier. 04:49 GT: I don't know... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:49 GT: Would it make you feel better if I... cared less... about your black pursuits as well? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:50 AA: I don't really have any black interests to speak of anyway. I hope you shall be lenient if I find a kismesis who is similarly frustrating for you though. 04:50 GT: It's not about if I hate them or not. I mean. We wouldn't be sharing! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:51 AA: No. Which is why I suspect it won't be an issue unless I start falling for Rilset or something. Which I don't see happening. 04:51 AA: And even if it were to that oath I swore regarding your family might complicate things. 04:52 GT: In fact, the only real restriction I wanted in place was Lily. I don't really trust myself not to actually kill her in her sleep if she crosses that line with you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:52 AA: And I'm fairly sure I'm over my black crush on her. 04:52 GT: I think you two are related now... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:53 AA: Lately I've felt more pity for her than hatred. Even if she is still somewhat obnoxious. 04:53 AA: What? 04:53 AA: Related how? 04:53 GT: I remembered something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:53 GT: Hold on. I think I wrote it down. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:54 GT: Hmm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:55 GT: Well, I was asking her not to steal my eyesight, as I was sure she'd not like a view of certain bulge. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:55 GT: Though she mentioned that would be awkward since he's her dad now? And I still don't understand how one can swap parents. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:56 AA: Oh our. That is....if it were coming from anyone else I would write it off as a strange turn of phrase. Or madness. But given all of the "irons" she has in the fire, who knows with Lily. 04:56 AA: Though madness is still a very strong possibility. 04:57 GT: She was that way from the start, I believe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:57 AA: No question there. 04:58 AA: Come to think of it, she was asking a lot about the Highbloods recently. 04:59 AA: Asked me specifically, about Chucklevoodoos and about the genetic advantages and disadvantages they....or I suppose I should say we....are prone to. 04:59 GT: I don't think you are prone to any. Apart from that castle thing, you've been very stable! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:00 AA: I only meant there is a genetic predisposition towards it. Perhaps I have lucked out. 05:00 GT: I think so! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:00 AA: I would say "perhaps I have inherited the Tyrian nature on that front," except....Tyrians aren't exactly the most stable and pacific of the castes either. 05:00 GT: Even in the tree, I remember papa being scared to death about the pumpkin Darmok sent. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:00 AA: Although given the impression the younger version of my mother gave off when I spoke to her... 05:00 AA: ...it could very well be her influence. 05:01 AA: Assuming she is on the level. 05:01 AA: Which I'm not entirely certain is a safe assumption yet. 05:01 AA: But she was very....convincing. 05:04 GT: I don't like this game. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:05 AA: SBASE? 05:05 AA: No. It is not the most fun I've ever had, myself. 05:05 AA: Still....if it weren't for this game it is very likely I would never have met you. 05:06 GT: I... I know. I mean, maybe we would have? I think Darmok had us talk before the base was ever a thing for me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:06 GT: Maybe it would have happened. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:06 AA: And I think I would be....well I would not have been sad about it because I would not have known how much I was missing out on. But I would be missing something important. 05:06 AA: Oh. True, he did. But would he have done so if we were not going to be part of the game together? 05:07 AA: For that matter....not to put too fine a point on it, but would you have been allowed to remain unculled if not for the game? 05:07 GT: Well... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:07 GT: Not going out certainly helped. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:08 AA: It sounds as if the Condesce was aware of your family's location and how to find you for years before the game started. 05:08 GT: This is true. But! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:08 GT: She's been in a relationship with papa! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:08 AA: That is true. 05:08 GT: I don't think she'd do it unless she politically had to. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:08 AA: You could be correct. 05:09 AA: Although their own personal history makes it clear that you could never have been my empress if not for Scarlet's intervention, even if we had met. 05:09 AA: At best you would have been stuck as my consort. 05:09 AA: And you deserve better than that. 05:10 GT: I'm happy just being close to you! Which is sad now that I realize how far apart we are again... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:10 AA: Yes. If we had been on the same team together, I could have easily taken care of every item on your primer other than the pumpkins by now. 05:11 AA: I'm regretting my decision to place myself on this team more and more. 05:11 GT: :( Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:11 GT: Maybe there's a reason. Although I don't like it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:12 GT: And I think it would have been bad to undermine Rubi. And we couldn't have Rubi without Miloko. And she without Darmok. and he without Thiago, and apparently Thiago without Lily... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:12 GT: Wait, Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:12 GT: why am I here? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:12 GT: Eri and I are the odd ones here. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:13 AA: You are there because I wanted you to be able to be Erisio, and at the time there wasn't enough room on this team for two players....nor on that team for three. 05:14 AA: And I thought maybe Darmok would be a better bodyguard for you than I would. Though I miss being able to speak to him regularly, as well. 05:14 AA: He is my moirail and I barely ever even get to talk to him. 05:14 GT: And... I think... probably also the whole Balish thing... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:14 GT: I keep forgetting... that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:14 GT: Auditorium thing where everyone put themselves in danger. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:15 AA: Yes. If Balish were to do something beyond the bounds of Kismesis....I think Darmok would know his mind better than I would. 05:15 AA: And would be less likely to be completely reckless in your defense. 05:15 AA: But would still go to bat for you. 05:15 GT: ... I want to defend myself too... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:15 AA: If there had been room I would have still been on the party with you. But stuck deciding between Darmok and myself, especially considering Miloko is on that team? 05:16 GT: Did you know that because of you, I am... the only one of apparently twelve Acenias to escape Bothwell? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:16 AA: Well yes. I didn't mean to imply you were unable to take care of yourself in normal circumstances. But Balish is, I think, beyond any of us by ourselves. 05:16 AA: What? 05:16 AA: There were other Acenias? 05:16 GT: They were all me. Which is really weird to process. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:17 AA: All the witches he had killed before? 05:17 GT: All the skulls on the stick. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:17 GT: Are me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:17 AA: Oh cod. 05:18 AA: I know technically none of them were the Acenia I have memories with....but I kind of wish Bothwell were still alive. Death is nowhere near a strong enough punishment. 05:18 AA: I would make my grandmother look merciful in comparison. 05:19 GT: I just want to ask him more questions! The only thing we have left to figure out why is that book I took. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:19 AA: Well the answer to "why" is obvious enough, right? He wanted your power. 05:20 GT: Why Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:20 GT: What happens with 12 of me that 11 couldn't do? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:20 GT: What happens with Void that couldn't with any other the others? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:20 AA: That I could not say. I am no expert on either witchraft or the aspects of this game. 05:20 AA: Rilset might be the better one to ask. 05:21 GT: I will need to talk to him too, then... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:21 AA: But I doubt he knows anything about whatever occult significance 12 might have. 05:21 AA: Perhaps one of the other witches would know. 05:21 GT: Maybe... Zodiac? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:22 AA: What, the human constellations that look like a random sampling of trolls' symbols for some reason? 05:23 GT: They believe they mean something regarding personalities based on the time of their year they are born into. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:23 AA: I see. Something like the hemospectrum then. 05:23 GT: They're not ranked like that as far as I know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:23 AA: That's another bunch of 12 that might be worth looking into, I guess. I have no idea how significant it is though. 05:24 GT: I think it is more about relationship compatability at this point for them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:24 GT: It wasn't something I ever thought would be important. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:24 AA: Although I don't know what you and Rilset's relationship to the castes are. Does your existence mean there are thirteen, even fourteen casts now? 05:24 GT: It's probably not. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:25 AA: (( *castes )) 05:25 AA: In which case the 12 would no longer be significant. 05:25 GT: Hm? No... I think... Mutants are just that. We're messes of genetics that don't fit. It's why we get culled. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:25 AA: True, but a mutation that is kept stops being a mutation, does it not? 05:26 AA: It is relatively unlikely that our own offspring will be Tyrian bloods, for example. 05:26 GT: Not so. I mean... We've gone from bright red to pale pink.. and... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:26 AA: And certainly no one would dare to suggest that the royal family be culled. 05:26 AA: So the genetic strain will have to be accepted as natural. 05:26 GT: We should definitely wait until the game is done to consider discussing this again! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:27 AA: Haha, oh, I apologize. I did not mean to imply this was something that would be happening soon. 05:27 GT: There is no new mother grub that I'm aware of! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:27 GT: It must wait. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:27 AA: True, however that is not the only option available to modern trolls anyway. 05:29 AA: But no, we are young yet and we do not need the burden of wigglers to watch out for while we take part in our tasks here. 05:29 AA: Oh, cod. Or even grubs. 05:30 GT: Did you know that watercolors can be made with various plants? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:30 GT: >.> Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:30 AA: Haha. I fear I have embarrassed you again. 05:31 AA: But you're sure that you want me to be the one to fill your primer? 05:34 GT: I'm sure! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:34 AA: Then I will let you go so you can talk to Scarlet. And I'll keep an eye on my phone for you to update me. 05:35 GT: If it's not you, there isn't anyone who will make me happy. Even if i get nervous about timing... it doesn't change how I feel about you. Just how quickly we advance. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:35 GT: I will update you soon, then! ♥ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:35 AA: Fair enough. And even if we become partners now, it doesn't mean anything has to change about how we treat each other. 05:35 AA: We can still go at our own pace. 05:36 AA: This is, effectively, just a legal contract. No one can dictate the terms of our actual relationship. 05:36 GT: Just like getting Human Married back on Alternia... It's paperwork, not emotion. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:36 AA: Exactly. 05:37 AA: Very well. Then I will talk to you later. 05:38 GT: ♥ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:38 AA: <3